


Prince of Mewni

by CK203



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Comet Butterfly is a young teen boy who has been sent to Earth to learn how to wield his wand. Marcia Diaz is a young teen girl who has been living an all to normal life, that is until their two lives collide. Together they will go on extreme adventures, meet old friends and new foes, and maybe even possibly discover new feelings.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my genderbend Starco fanfic, Prince of Mewni. So since this is a genderbend it does mean that a lot of the main characters are also going to be genderswapped, for example now Jackie Lynn Thomas is Jack Lynn Thomas, the only characters who likely wont be genderswapped will be Moon and River along with minor characters who only appear once, like principal Skeeves.**

Marcia Diaz sat idly as the school day started to wind down to a close, suddenly everyone's day was interrupted by the loud overhead speaker “Marcia Diaz come to the principals office” It blared out, Marcia Diaz stood up and walked out of the room, she made the short walk to the small principals office, that now contained three more people than usual. 

“Perfect, This is Marcia, she will be Comets guide” Skeeves explained to the two parents in the room. Suddenly the lights randomly flicked on and off repeatedly, Marcia looked towards a blonde haired blued eyed boy with pink lightening bolts on his cheeks who was repeatedly flicking the light switch.

“And you said there was no magic on Earth” he said in a joking manner, Marcia turned back to the rest of the people in the room. 

“So, I’m trusting you’ll be able to keep our son out of… trouble?” Moon asked remembering how a few hours ago her whole kingdom was on fire.

“Definitely, I’ve guided tons of exchange students” Marcia explained with a slight shrug.

“You’ll find that our son is slightly different than those other students” River started “but we love the enthusiasm!” he added excitedly.

Comet waved off his parents as they walked through a portal, much to the confusion of Marcia especially as it closed off and the two people had now disappeared. Comet turned and saw the confused look on his new “friends” face and went to explain.

“Don't worry, they just went back to our dimension” Comet explained, leaving Marcia still extremely confused. She quickly shook her head and decided to not think about the logistics of what she was just told. 

“Alright… anyway the room you were just in was the principals office” Marcia explained as they started walking past a wall of lockers, suddenly a blonde haired boy riding a skateboard appeared from one of the corridors, he stopped as he saw Marcia and walked over to Marcia and Comet.

“Hey Marcia” Jack Lynn Thomas said as he walked up to the pair “whos your friend?” He asked. Comet looked over at Marcia who seemed to be blushing in excitement at the boy who had just approached them.

“Im Comet” He explained happily as he looked over to Marcia “My friend definitely likes you” He added, putting a blush on both Jack’s and Marcia’s faces. 

“That concludes our tour” Marcia said as she started running away with a heavy blush on her face. 

“Hey Mom, hey Dad im home” Marcia said, hoping that Jack would just forget about what Comet had said. 

“Marcia! We have a new foreign exchange student!” Rafael Diaz replied.

“Oh no…” Marcia whispered to herself knowing that it was nearly impossible that two foreign exchange students came to Echo Creek on the same day.

“Marcia, I didn't know these were your parents!” Comet said excitedly as he sat in between them on the couch 

“Oh yeah, well they are” She responded, not sure how to feel about her new housemate. 

“Why don't you show Comet his room?” Angie Diaz suggested, Marcia nodded a little as Comet eagerly followed her up the stair case, they reached the top and Marcia opened a door leading to a slightly bland room, Comet nodded for a second before he pulled out a small metal baton that seemed to instantly turn into a staff as he put both hands on it, it had an orb on the top of it that had a lightning bolt in the middle of it along with what seemed like angel wings on the sides of the orb. He jumped and span around as he raised the staff in the air.

“Room expander explosion!” He shouted as the staff made connection with the wooden floor, sending out a bright golden light. Marcia looked around and noticed that the room was now easily triple the size and now had multiple balconies looking down onto the main room. “I have an idea” Comet said happily as he walked out of his room and straight into Marcias room.

“Dude what are you doing?” Marcia asked as she watched him wander into her room. 

“Magic Suck Ball!” He yelled, once again a similar golden light, but this time a portal seemed to open right where the staff made connection with the floor. At first it started off as the size of a penny, causing the pair to look at it confused, it quickly expanded causing Marcia and Comet to jump backwards as it started sucking in Marcia's furniture. 

“Why did you say suck!?” Marci yelled angrily as she held onto the doorframe.

“I don't know, it just came out!” Comet replied. Suddenly a lamp from the hallway flew into the room, smashing on top of Comets head and making him lose grip to the doorframe. Marcia was quick to grab his hand, but now she only had one hand to hold onto the doorframe as the hole in the room started to continuously take her furniture. Her hands started slipping as she tried to pull Comet up, it was to no avail however as her hand slipped, causing both of them to fall into the hole, they both watched as they fell down the hole, but almost immediately the hole seemed to close it’s passage, leaving the pair stuck in a black abyss.

Comet shook his staff which was now seemingly only about a foot long with the same orb on top of it, it lit up the immediate area surrounding him. He looked around and suddenly noticed that Marcia was nowhere to be seen.

“Marcia!” He called out into the abyss he waited for a few seconds and was about to call out her name again when he got a response 

“Comet!” She called back, but the sound seemed to be coming from every direction. 

“I hope this works” His whispered to himself “Magical searchlight!” He yelled as an insanely bright light illuminated the area in front of him, he span around and looked closely for Marcia. 

“Comet!” She called out as the bright light hit her, burning her eyes a little. Comet quickly made swimming motions over to her, reaching her relatively quickly due to the fact that there was no resistance, which also meant that as he reached her they slammed into each other sending them both slowly moving in the same direction. They held onto each other not wanting to get separated again, eventually they felt their movement stop and they finally released each other. Once again Comet turned his staff into a lamp and let it float between him and Marcia as they sat in relative silence.

“So, is that like a wand?” Marcia asked looking at the glowing object in the center.

“Yeah, that’s actually exactly what it is” Comet explained “it can morph to the user and their needs and preferences, which is why it turns to a staff for me most of the time” He added

“So you’re from another dimension right?” Marcia asked, now fully believing the story he had been told before.

“Yeah, Mewni” he explained

“So, why are you on Earth?” Marcia asked

“Well… I kind of almost burned down my families castle which has been around for at least a few hundred years” Comet explained

“Wait what?” Marcia asked confused 

“Yeah, I was messing around with my wand and accidentally set a few rooms on fire” Comet said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck “They sent me here so I could learn more without destroying the castle” 

“Just a small guess, but I think you need a little more training” Marcia teased.

“Yeah… sorry about all of this” Comet replied 

“Its fine I guess, but im freezing and we still have no idea how to get out of here” Marcia replied with a slight shiver starting to form.

“Come here” Comet requested

“What? Why?” Marcia replied not certain what he was going to do. 

“Just come here” He requested again, Marcia thought about it for a few seconds before Comet decided to take matters into his own hands. He quickly moved over to her and hugged her tightly, pressing their bodies together.

“What are you doing?” Marcia asked, not mad about his actions, just more surprised. 

“You said you were cold” Comet replied, and Marcia couldn’t argue, the hug felt amazing and Comets body provided her with an insanely comfortable warmth that she had never felt before. She no longer protested and instead leaned her head against Comets chest, hearing his gentle heartbeat raise the slightest bit. She gently wrapped her arms around his upped back and pulled them closer together, making Comets heart flutter. “As for getting us out of here, I’ve accidentally traveled to this dimension before and it should spit us out after awhile” he added

“How long is awhile?” Marcia asked

“Im not sure, but time here doesn’t work the same as it usually does” Comet started “We’ll have these memories of being together for the rest of our lives, but when we go back only a few minutes will have passed” He explained

“That just seems confusing” Marcia replied, speaking into his chest with tiredness breaking through her muffled voice. Comet chose not to reply anymore and simply let Marcia rest as she seemed to be falling asleep with her arms still wrapped around him. He smiled as he felt her breathing slow down slightly and her body become still as she only breathed in and out calmly. He looked at her for awhile, seeing that she was wearing a hoodie with no sleeves. The majority of her legs were uncover since she wore black denim shorts that were cut off at her mid thigh, Comet couldn’t help but look at her face which was gently resting on his chest, her mouth was open as she breathed in and out gently. All the emotions Comet had been feeling inside him suddenly made his cheek marks tingle slightly, it was only for a second but he had never felt that sensation before, in fact he didn’t even know if he had felt a sensation _ like that  _ before. He once again looked at the girl sleeping on top of him and gently ran a hand through her soft hair, which caused Marcia to nuzzle into his chest slightly, this sent a wave of butterflies through his body as he felt tiredness his is own eyes too, quickly he was asleep.

Comet woke up and felt Marcia’s weight on top of him, not an unwelcome sight, but definitely one that surprised him. He didn’t know wether he should get up or not, especially since Marcia looked so peaceful while sleeping, he had to admit that he was more comfortable than he had been in a long time. He didn’t have to worry about making up his mind as Marcia woke up and pushed herself up against his chest.

“Ummm, so that wasn’t a dream?” Marcia asked a large blush forming on her face

“I guess not” Comet replied, Marcia quickly stood up, allowing Comet to do the same.

“So this… this like didn't” Marcia started “It totally doesn't mean anything” she clarified

“Yeah totally, it meant nothing” Comet stated, but both of them knew that it meant a little bit more than nothing. 

“Hey… uh thanks” Marcia said as she looked away from Comet.

“For what?” Comet asked

“For… well, you know” Marcia replied, Comet nodded as he figured out what she meant.

“Anytime” He responded, but literally right after he said it he realized exactly what he said. He quickly walked out of Marcias room and back to his own. On the other hand, Marcia was blushing heavily 

**So this chapter is just to get the story started, the next chapter will likely be a bit more interesting since it’s going to involve a few more characters and a few different locations. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and if you want to read my other SVTFOE fanfic please do, its called The MonStar Princess and is apart of the MonStar AU.**


	2. Multi-Dimensional Party

**So, I don't know what I should say about chapter two, so let's just hop straight into the chapter. Oh I do have one other thing to say about this chapter, there will be some original dimensions in this chapter, so now we can just hop straight into the chapter.**

Marcia tossed and turned in her bed before looking at her alarm clock, it was closing in on midnight which also meant that it was another night that made sleep seem like an impossible feat. She stood up and out of bed, hoping that her newly thought out plan would work, she also hoped that she wouldn’t embarrass herself with this new plan. She stepped out of her room into the hallway between her and Comet’s room, she carefully stepped to his door before raising a closed fist. She was about to knock when Comet's door opened revealing Comet with an extremely confused look on his face. 

“Marcia? What are you doing?” Comet asked confused

“Um… Sleepwalking?” Marcia responded not sure of her own answer “What are you doing?” Marcia asked hoping he would just forget about the first part of her answer.

“I was actually just about to wake you up” Comet explained “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a bit of an adventure?” 

“Comet it’s midnight, what could we possibly do right now?” Marcia asked confused

“Just follow me” Comet said as he started to walk towards the stairs, Marcia thought about it for a second and decided to quickly follow behind him as they approached the first step. Comet carefully stepped down the first two steps, followed closely by Marcia. He was about to take another step, but was quickly stopped by Marcia who had her arms around his waist. Once again Comet felt the slight tingle in his cheek marks as he looked down at her arms wrapped around his waist.

“The next step creaks” She warned before awkwardly realizing she was still holding his waist “Uh Sorry” She said before quickly releasing her grasp. Comet waved off her apology in a friendly manner.

“It’s totally fine” Comet responded with a slight smile as he skipped the next step, he offered his hand to Marcia to help her down the step.

“What a gentleman” She teased as she accepted his hand and hopped passed the creaky step. They carefully walked down the rest of the steps and soon were at the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Comet and Marcia quickly put shoes on and walked to the front door and opened it carefully. They stepped out into the slightly chilly night air, Marcia looked over to Comet who was wearing a red beanie with a golden star on the front of it. Suddenly a blue portal opened in the middle of the road, shedding light on the relatively dark road, all of a sudden a greenish blue head of a unicorn popped out of the portal. 

“Hey Ponyhead!” Comet said in a still hushed tone not wanting to wake up Marcia’s parents 

“Comet!” The male voice called out matching his hushed tone

“Where is the rest of his body?” Marcia asked, confused as to why there was a floating unicorn head named “Ponyhead” outside her house.

“Ugh, that's rude” Ponyhead replied with snootiness in his voice. “Whatever, come on let’s go party!” Ponyhead yelled, he opened another portal and all three stepped in, albeit Marcia did so hesitantly. They entered into what looked like a completely empty and desolate field, right in front of them was a relatively large and steep hill that Ponyhead immediately began ascending. Comet turned and gave Marcia a boyish smile before turning and walking up the hill, Marcia shook her head with a smile on her own face as she did the same. The hill was steeper than Marcia thought as they climbed upwards, eventually she caught up to them with her legs feeling like they were completely on fire, she put her hands on her knees as she looked at the ground, catching his breath. She finally looked up and saw a giant beach with multiple bonfires going off, Comet came up to her and gestured out to the large seemingly endless beach before them

“This is Moonlight beach” Comet explained “If you came here during the day it would just be a normal beach, but after dark a bunch of people come here and do this” he added 

“Yeah yeah, music and bonfires, lets just go” Ponyhead said with aggravation as he floated down to the party. 

“I'm not sure, but I don't think Ponyhead likes me” Marcia remarked

“That’s nonsense, he’s just… well he just isn't a people pony” Comet explained 

“I think that's the nice way of saying he doesn't like me” Marcia replied 

“It doesn’t matter, let's just have a good time” Comet replied while giving Marcia a smile, she nodded in response and the two ran off down to the beach. The pair reached the sandy beach where everyone was slightly dancing to the music while talking to each other, they quickly joined the crowd of people that just seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Marcia walked out of the large crown to the point where everybody was behind her, she sat down right where the beach started to slope downwards towards the water. She listened and watched as waves crashed over the sand sent a slight mist over the beach, she watched closely as the barely visible whitecaps tumbled over themselves and created a loud crash. Suddenly someone sat next to her, she looked over and saw Comet sitting next to her looking over the same sight that she was “I was looking for you in there” Comet explained as he moved his head back towards the large crowd of people.

“Sorry” Marcia explained “I just wanted to get out of the crowd for a second”

“Yeah, sometimes it can be a little too much” Comet replied as he looked over the crashing “It’s really beautiful out here” he added

“It really is” Marcia responded, Comet looked at her and smiled before their moment was interrupted by Ponyhead running to them in a hurry. 

“Hey, we should totally go! Like right now!” Ponyhead yelled, suddenly two giant guards ran out of the crowd chasing Ponyhead

“STOP!” They yelled as Ponyhead tried to get the scissors between her teeth, he quickly got them there and opened another portal. Ponyhead jumped into the portal, leaving both Comet and Marcia, who looked at Comet confused as he acted on impulse and grabbed her hand and jumped into the portal, dragging Marcia with him. They ended up in what seemed to be a small cantina, Ponyhead looked exasperated while Comet had a look of worry plastered on his face, however Marcia seemed to just be extraordinarily aggravated. Comet saw the look on his face and was quick to try and dissolve the situation.

“That was-” he started, but was interrupted by Marcia

“What the heck was that!?” She yelled, bringing attention to where they were “I didn’t sign up to be chased by-” She started not knowing what she was being chased by “Whatever those things were!” She said as Comet seemed to have an apologetic look grow on his face “You know what, you two can continue your night of partying, but i'm not coming with either of you” she said, more so pointing at Comet rather than Ponyhead. With that she stormed out of the small cantina into the foreign town, leaving Ponyhead and Comet inside the cantina. 

“Ponyhead! You didn't tell me you were on the run from St Olgas!” Comet said aggravated 

“I didn’t think it mattered! Come on let's go, they’ll track us sooner or later” Ponyhead replied

“No! You just want to leave my best friend here?!” Comet asked, causing a hurt expression to form over Ponyheads face.

“I thought I was your best friend?” Ponyhead asked

“Yet you want to leave Marcia here” Comet replied “You also know the more you run the harder it will be for you once they catch you, and you know they’ll catch you” Ponyhead sighed and looked down as he thought about it, and Comet was right, he was making it harder on himself by running from St Olgas and he also was prepared to leave Comets friend in an unfamiliar dimension with no way to get home.

“You’re right, I'm sorry” Ponyhead replied as a portal opened near them. “Take the scissors and make some memories, I’ll be back out soon enough” Ponyhead said as she spat out the dimensional scissors to Comet. 

“See you on the other side” Comet replied as Ponyhead was apprehended by the two guards and led back to the portal they came through.

Marcia was seated on a bench looking out over the ocean, just like Moonlight Beach, this time however she was steeping in anger as she looked over the large blue ocean. Multiple people passed by her as they walked on the path that seemed to extend across the water that was in front of them. Suddenly someone sat next to Marcia on the bench, she looked over and found Comet who had a guilty look on his face. 

“Marcia, I didn’t know that Ponyhead was running from St Olgas” Comet explained

“What even is St Olgas?” Marcia asked obviously still peeved

“It's a reformatory school for Princes” Comet explained “There’s also one for princesses under the same name” he added

“And why is that so bad?!” Marcia asked 

“Because, no one wants to go to a reformatory school, and there are stories… obviously fake stories… but they’re still scary” Comet replied “Im sorry Marcia, I didn’t think this night would turn out like this” he added

“I didn’t sign up for any of this, but most of all I didn’t sign up to be on the run from guards who work at a reformatory school” Marcia complained

“I know and I’m sorry, but I didn’t know that Ponyhead was on the run” Comet explained, Marcia sighed before she responded

“It's not your fault” She replied 

“I have one more place I want to bring you, but if you want to go back home then we can do that” Comet responded, Marcia thought for a moment , but was still quick to respond.

“So, where is this place that you’re bringing me to?” She asked, Comet smiled and opened one final portal which led to some sort of club, they both walked in.

“This is the bounce lounge” Comet said excitedly as he gestured to the large club seemingly filled with people. 

“Wow, this is awesome!” Marcia said excitedly

“Come on let's dance” Comet said excitedly as he led her to the dance floor.

“And now a slow song so you all can rest and the lovers can take the floor, and not to mention all of you who are “just friends” who like to slow dance together” A silky voice said into a microphone. Marcia didn’t know exactly how to react, but Comet took over as he offered her his hand.

“One last dance to finish the night” He said as he kept his hand out, Marcia smiled and took his hand.

“What a gentleman” She once again teased, causing Comet to laugh as they started to dance. Comet carefully examined the girl he was dancing with, he finally noticed that she was wearing pajama shorts with multiple dogs on them along with that, she was wearing a tight fitting grey tank top. Comet’s facemarks once again tingled in a confusing mass of emotion, he smiled at Marcia as they continued to slowly dance with the music. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Marcia asked, breaking the trance Comet was in

“Of course” Comet responded 

“Your cheek marks, why do you have them?” she asked, Comet thought for a moment as their movements continued.

“Well my family has had the wand since it was created, and the marks originate from the wand. So it means two things, one that im a Butterfly and two I wield the Royal Family Wand” Comet explained

“So you got the marks once you started using the wand?” Marcia asked, confused by the science behind the marks.

“No, I’ve had them since I was born since they are passed down from the current user of the wand to the future user, which would be there child” Comet explained happily “It’s weird, but let's say you started using the wand you would start to develop cheek marks too” he added, Marcia nodded in interest as their conversation ended and they refocused on dancing with each other. 

“Can I ask  _ you _ a question?” Comet asked 

“Sure” Marcia responded

“Why were you really at my door tonight?” He asked.

“Like I said… I was sleepwalking” Marcia responded, obviously lying, but also seeming like she wasn’t trying to hide it.

Marcia once again tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep, it wasn’t easy considering how just a little while ago a terrible night turned into a great one. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 2:00 am, wanting to get some amount of sleep that night she decided to fulfil her plan from earlier that night, she once again stood up and carefully walked out of her room, she quickly approached Comets room and carefully knocked on his door a few times as she opened the door and peeked her head in.

“Marcia? What's going on?” a tired Comet asked.

“I… I uh… I can't sleep” Marcia responded “I was wondering if I could-” She started, but was quickly cut off

“Yeah, come here” Comet replied as he moved the blanket off of himself, Marcia walked over to him and crawled on top of him before gently letting herself rest on top of him, her head on his chest. She felt Comet gently bring the blanket back over them, he gently let his arms rest on top of her as he closed his eyes again. Suddenly thoughts ran into Marcia’s head ‘Do I like Comet?!’ She asked herself ‘No, I like Jack me and Comet are just friends’

**There is chapter two, I hope you are enjoying the story and as you can assume there will likely be some confusing feelings happening in the next few chapters. Other than that you can likely expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow and that’s probably the same with my other Starco fanfic The MonStar Princess.**


	3. Demon Ex Girlfriend

**Chapter three is here so let's get right into it, this chapter is going to involve some ex’s, so let's hop into it and see what there is in store for this chapter.**

Comet woke up with a yawn as he felt an unfamiliar weight on top of him, he looked down and saw Marcia sleeping peacefully on his chest. This time he wasn’t conflicted as he knew that he wouldn’t move until Marcia woke up, he peacefully laid there as he watched Marcia sleep. He carefully ran a hand through her hair sending another tingle on his cheek marks, he continued to run his hand through her hair as he watched her sleep. Suddenly his door opened and revealed Angie Diaz with a surprised look on her face, Comet had an extremely similar face as he still refused to wake Marcia. 

“Well then” Angie said, extremely confused, she suddenly got an idea as she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the two before starting to walk out the door, she looked back at Comet who was still worried. “Don't worry about it Comet… you two are cute together” Angie replied, causing a blush to form on Comet’s face. As the door closed Marcia seemed to stir awake, she put her hands against his chest and pushed herself up as she yawned. 

“Morning” Comet said as he looked up at the yawning girl.

“Oh… Hi” Marcia said awkwardly as she remembered what had happened the night before

“So… this is kind of awkward” Comet remarked as Marcia quickly got off of him

“Yeah, it's a little bit awkward” Marcia confirmed as she laid beside him on his bed “I mean we’re just friends so it’s not that weird” She added, not sure if her own logic made sense

“Yeah ...Just friends...” 

Marcia was laying down on the couch idly flipping through TV channels when suddenly there was a knock on the door, she got up hesitantly and walked to the door. She opened the door and immediately was taken aback.

“Oh my god you have three eyes!” She yelled as she jumped back

“Ugh, who are you?” the three eyed girl asked

“Im Marcia, why do you have three eyes?!” Marcia asked still confused by the person in front of her

“I’m Tomara, is Comet here?” Tomara asked

“Why does your name sound like the slang version of tomorrow?” Marcia quipped

“Why does your name sound weird?” Tomara retorted

“Why do you have three eyes?!” Marcia said, her aggravation starting to appear

“Why do you have two eyes!” Tomara said, not really asking a question

“Who even are you?!” Marcia asked as Tom slid down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

“I told you i'm Tomara!” Tomara yelled, her neck slightly straining. Comet saw that Marcia was about to respond in a similar fashion, but he quickly jumped and pulled her back by the waist

“One second” he hissed to Tomara as he closed the door with his foot, Marcia looked at him with a confused look on her face “You probably don't want to get Tomara angry” he stated

“Who is Tomara and why is she at the front door?” Marcia asked, even more confused, Comet sighed before responding.

“Tomara is my ex girlfriend” Comet replied “I don't know why she’s at the front door, but i'm going to figure out” he added, he walked towards the front door with Marcia is close pursuit “You should probably leave this to me” Marcia hesitantly walked back to the living room with a full plan to eavesdrop into their conversation. 

“Hey Tomara, what are you doing here?” Comet asked, wanting to end the conversation.

“Hey… I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out… any maybe talk about us” Tomara suggested 

“Tomara, we ended things ages ago. I'm not interested” Comet replied

“Oh come on Shooting Star” Tomara replied, apparently using an old nickname.

“I don't know” Comet replied “I’m not interested in getting back together” he added

“Come on, let's just go get lunch as friends” Tomara requested, Comet sighed a little, he had to admit they did have some good memories when they were friends.

“Alright, sure” Comet replied “Just give me a minute” he requested as he closed the door once again. “Alright Marcia, I know you heard all of that” Comet said as he walked into the living room.

“Alright fine, I eavesdropped, but are you sure about this?” Marcia asked “I mean I don't know if I trust her” 

“It’s just two friends catching up Marcia” he replied

“I still don't know Comet! I don't know if you should go” Marcia responded. Comet smiled at her before raising a hand and putting it on her cheek.

“Are you worried about me” Comet teased, Marcia blushed in return.

“No, but your parents probably wouldn’t be too happy if their son gets kidnapped when i'm supposed to be his guide” Marcia quipped back, Comet smiled and used his hand to brush back a strand of her hair causing Marcia to blush even more.

“I’ll be fine, don't worry” Comet replied, giving her the same boyish smile he always did, he then proceeded to the door and walked out with Tomara. Marcia scrunched her face in slight aggravation before quickly shaking it off. 

“Hey Mom? Dad?” Marcia asked not really knowing whether or not they were home

“Dad’s at work, what do you need sweetie?” Angie Diaz asked

“I'm going to the beach”

Comet and Tomara sat at a table of some hole in the wall restaurant a few blocks away from the house.

“So, are you and” Tomara started as she drew a blank to her name “you know that tomboy with the weird name, are you two dating?” 

“Marcia, and she isnt a tomboy, no we’re not dating, just friends” Comet clarified

“Well, she kinda looks like one” Tomara replied “I mean a sweatshirt tank top with denim shorts?”

“Will you stop it!” Comet yelled “She said that I shouldn't have come here and she was right” he added as he started to stand up.

“Im sorry Comet!” Tomara called out “Lets restart… please” she asked

“Fine… don't you dare mention Marcia again” Comet warned

“Alright, I won't mention her again” Tomara replied with a defeated sigh. “Can you just explain one thing to me?” She asked

“What?” Comet asked with an icy undertone

“How long have you even known her?” She asked

“Three days” Comet replied quickly “And yet I already trust her more than I do you” Suddenly Comet’s phone chimed, making him look at it. Whatever he saw on his phone made him smile, but it made Tomara seem to slightly steep in anger.

Marcia sat on the sandy beach, much like she did when Comet took her to Moonlight Beach. Once again she watched the ocean build up and come crashing down quickly, multiple swimmers and surfers alike relaxed in the water and the warm mid September sun.

“Hey Marcia” A familiar voice with a slight coarseness said, Marcia turned around and found Jack holding a surfboard in one of his arms.

“Oh hey Jack” Marcia replied with a relaxed voice. Jack stuck his surfboard into the sand before sitting next to Marcia.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Jack asked as he saw the slightly conflicted look of Marcia’s face, She thought for a few seconds before responding.

“Have you ever had someone just ignore something you said?” Marcia asked knowing that’s as close as she could come to explaining the situation.

“Yeah, all the time” Jack replied 

“It’s just so aggravating” Marcia replied as frustration broke through her voice “I mean like what am I supposed to do?”

“There’s a simple solution” Jack replied “Let them make that mistake” He added as he turned towards the ocean “It’s aggravating, but you gotta remember its their mistake to make and if you warned them then you did all you could”

“I guess you're right” Marcia said with a sigh, Jack smiled as he stood up and took his surfboard out from the sand

“Remember Marcia, it's not worth the stress to worry about something you don't have control over” he added as he started to make his way over towards the water, he turned back one last time. “Hey, are you and Comet dating?” Jack asked, Marcia looked at him confused for a second.

“Uh no… we’re just friends” She responded, Jack nodded a little before making his way to the water again. “At least I think” She whispered to herself. She quickly forced her mind to change topics as she thought about what Jack had said ‘ _ its not worth the stress to worry about something you don't have control over’ _

“So, how have you been?” Tomara asked, trying to start a conversation that had been dead long before it started.

“I’ve been alright…” Comet replied “I’m going to use the bathroom” he added as he stood up, not very interested in who he was with. Tomara watched him leave, aggravated with how badly this day had gone, she looked at where he had just been sitting and noticed that he had seemingly left his phone on the table. She thought about it for a second before quickly grabbing his phone, she quickly swiped off of his home screen, a picture of a dog, for some reason he still didn’t have a password on his phone, meaning that Tomara was able to see exactly what he was looking at before he put his phone down. She looked at a text from Angie Diaz that had no words and only included a picture, one of Marcia sleeping on top of Comet, who had a smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping girl. Suddenly anger flared through her system as she continued to look at the picture which seemed to only make her angrier and angrier. Oddly enough she carefully placed the phone down before flying upwards in a rage of fire, looking for Marcia. Comet walked out of the bathroom and noticed charring on the pavement and what seemed to be a rocket of fire flying through the sky, finally he saw his still open phone with his picture of him and Marcia. “That’s not good” 

“Mrs Diaz?!” Comet called out with urgency, Angie popped out from the kitchen with a confused look on her face

“Where is Marcia?” He asked

“She went to the beach… why?” Angie asked, sensing his worried feelings.

“My demon ex girlfriend!” Comet said as he turned around “It's a long story!” he added as he bolted out of the door and towards the beach. He quickly pulled out his wand “Urgency Puff Cloud!” He called out, causing a light blue cloud to appear from the wand, he quickly jumped on it before it started moving faster than he could have ever expected. 

Marcia finally got up from the sand, deciding that she would just go home instead of hiding out at the beach. She stood up and walked past the sand and onto the walkway of the beach, her flip flops made a clapping noise as she walked back towards her house, although her peaceful walk home was interrupted when she heard a noise like a roaring fire. She turned back and saw a glowing red Tomara charging at her like a missile out of a plane, her peaceful walk became a fearful run as she charged down the concrete path. Suddenly Tomara flew overhead and appeared right in front of her, flames seemed to surround both of them.

“Hey now, just calm down!” Marcia said as she tried to defuse the situation. 

“No!” Tomara yelled back, her hands seemed to spark with fire as she stared down Marcia with anger, she quickly lifted a hand sending a direct blast of fire at Marcia who quickly jumped out of the way. “You should’ve kept your hands off of him!” Tomara screamed. Marcia quickly got up with a slight struggle she had not time to waste as Tomara sent another accurate stream of fire directly at Marcia, she jumped out of the way again, this time however her foot caught the side of the ground, causing her to roll over her ankle with a sickening crunch. She laid there in pure shock and extraordinary pain as she tried to get up, her body refused to even try and stand on her now injured foot. Tomara seemed to smile slightly as she raised her hand again, Marcia lowered her head and shut her eyes as she feared for her life. She heard the roaring of fire, and a quick metallic snap on the ground, when she didn’t feel her skin get flambeed she looked up and saw Comet standing there with his wand, that was once again the length of a staff. What seemed like a transparent red forcefield surrounded them as fire engulfed their surroundings, soon the fire stopped and Comet lifted his staff with a look of anger on his face. He lifted his staff and spun it in his hand before pointing it at Tomara.

“Don't try me” He warned, Tomara looked at him with an almost sad expression causing Marcia to feel a tinge of compassion, that is until she felt another wave of pain fly through her leg, reaching her hip. Suddenly a large plume of fire shot upwards and was gone relatively quickly, leaving the pavement scorched. Comet quickly turned to Marcia as his wand shrunk down to a baton before he efficiently tucked it in the hem of his pants, he knelt down next to her as a worried and apologetic look creeped onto his face. “What’s hurt?” He asked as he saw the pained look on Marcia’s face

“My ankle” She replied in between waves of pain. Comet quickly looked down to an extraordinary swollen ankle which was already heavily black and blue. He gently lowered his hand down and used his fingers to examine the injury, Marcia felt waves of tingles fly down her leg as Comet did so.

“It’s broken” He said as he looked at her sympathetically. He pulled out his phone before calling Angie “Hey, Marcia’s hurt” He explained with a nervous look on his face “Yeah, demon ex girlfriend” He added “Alright” He finished as he turned back to Marcia, his eyes seemingly turning glassy. “Im sorry, I should’ve listened to you” He said apologetically 

“It’s fine Comet… It’s great that you actually gave her a second chance, that you were kind enough to give her a second chance” Marcia replied with a smile, he returned the smile as he once again tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear making a blush form on her face. 

“Well, we need to get you to where we’re meeting your parents, and since you can't walk that really only leaves one option” Comet explained before carefully reaching his hands under Marsia, much to her surprise. Comet carried Marcia bridal style as he walked towards the road where Angie and Rafael were waiting, Marcia had her arms around his neck and her head leaning against his chest as he quickly made his way to the car. Once the car door was opened he carefully lowered her into the back seat as Angie and Rafael quickly drove towards the nearest hospital. 

It seemed to take forever for Marcia to get out of the hospital, especially since the sun seemed to fall deeply past the horizon as it was now night when Marcia finally came out of the hospital hallway, albeit with a cast and crutches. Comet still had a guilty look plastered on his face as he sat and watched Marcia struggle with his crutches, he stood up and knew that he wanted to help in any way he could, but he also knew that right now there wasn’t much he could do. 

“I’m really sorry Marcia” Comet replied as he stood around awkwardly not sure how to act

“Will you stop blaming yourself!” Marcia said with a smile “It wasn’t your fault… plus I always wanted to have a cast for people to sign” She said, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Comet smiled a little

“Let’s get you two home, it’s been a long day” Rafael said before the four of them walked out of the hospital and back into the car. Comet seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Marcia, as if when he stopped something would happen to her. He didn’t even seem to notice when the car stopped in front of his current home, that was until Marcia gave him a little push on the shoulder, breaking his transe. 

“You alright Comet?” She asked as her parents walked up to the front door, knowing that Comet would want to help Marcia out of the car. 

“Uh yeah sorry...” he replied “Do you want help?” He asked

“Yeah, I’m not to sure on my ability to get out of the car otherwise” Marcia said with a laugh, Comet smiled as he got out of the car and walked to the other side, He opened the door and squatted down beside Marcia who wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her crutches and leaned them against the car as he swept his arms under her knees. “What a gentleman” She once again teased making Comet laugh. 

“Whoever said chivalry is dead was obviously wrong” He quipped back as he took the crutches and held them between his arms and carried Marcia into the house and up the stairs to her room. He gently rested her on her bed and set the crutches on the wall next to her nightstand

“You’re stronger than I thought” Marcia replied, the truth was that Comet had a very athletic body and definitely a bit of muscle, but she didn’t think he would be able to carry her all the way to her own room, she herself was thin and light, but either way she didn’t expect that.

“Thanks… I try to work out as often as possible” Comet replied, getting a giggle out of Marcia. “Hey… I don’t really want to leave you alone tonight” he added awkwardly “I mean like if you need something it’s probably better that you don't need to use your crutches in the middle of the night” He added trying to justify himself

“Yeah come here” Marcia replied as she patted her bed, Comet walked over and laid down next to her, Marcia quickly climbed on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

“I know most friends don't do this, so are you sure this won't make it weird?” Comet asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Don't worry, we’re just friends” 

**So that was chapter 3, and it was definitely longer than the other two chapters, partly because I’m updating my other fanfic next and I felt like the story I told in this chapter needed a longer story. So other than that drop a comment with suggestions or really if you just want to say anything. Next chapter we’re going for a road trip.**


	4. Road Trip

**So, as I said in the previous chapter, this one will take part on a road trip. Other than that lets hop straight into chapter 4. I also want to add that I’ve been really stupid and haven’t proof read my chapters, so I’m going to start doing that.**

Marcia woke up tiredly as she looked up at the ceiling, her ankle ached slightly as her mind came to. It had been a little under a week since she broke her ankle and Comet had been following her around like a guard dog making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She didn’t mind all that much since he was just worried about her. She hadn’t done much in the past week, in fact she had done basically nothing, today however was an exciting day, mostly because they were going on a weekend road trip to San Francisco, she had been there numerous times, but she was especially excited since Comet hadn’t been there before. As if on command her door opened and Comet's blonde haired head popped in the room, obviously excited about the trip they were going on that day. He gave the newly awoken Marcia a smile as he entered her room.

“You ready?!” He asked excitedly as he walked towards her

“Of course” Marcia responded, matching his excitement, he stood at the side of her bed before picking her up bridal style.

“You know I probably can make it down the stairs on my own” Marcia stated as Comet started to walk out of the room.

“Well, I would agree with you, except for the fact that the one time you tried that you almost fell down the stairs” Comet quipped back. Marcia laughed a little knowing that he was right, she had tried to make it down the stairs with her crutches once which ended with her almost flying down the stairs, only to be rescued by Comet. “And you also left your crutches downstairs” he added as he started to walk down the stairs.

“That probably wasn’t my smartest move” Marcia remarked

“Probably not” Comet teased as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he carefully walked her into the living room and set her on the couch, he was about to walk away, but Marcia grabbed onto his wrist tightly.

“Hey… you’re an amazing friend, I'm glad I met you” She said as she looked deeply into his eyes, Comet smiled at her as he started to respond.

“I’m glad too” He responded with a heartfelt smile, they didn’t know when or how to break the moment, but didn’t have to worry that much as Angie and Rafael walked into their moment with smiles on their faces.

“Who’s ready for a road trip?!” Rafael asked excitedly, Angie smiled at her husband before talking again.

“Go get your bags kids, we’ll be waiting in the car” Angie said as her and Rafael walked out of the house. Comet walked over to one side of the living room where their bags laid, but more importantly Marcias crutches leaned against the wall too. He grabbed them and their two small bags before walking back towards Marcia, he set the bags down and looked at her as if expecting her to ask him for help.

“Don't worry, I can actually do a few things by myself” Marcia joked as she pushed herself off on one foot and balanced herself with the crutches “Ta-dah!” Marcia exclaimed as she stood up successfully.

“Oh very impressive” Comet teased in a friendly tone “The real question is, can you carry your own bag while you walk?” Comet asked as Marcia stood on crutches.

“Well you see, my super awesome best friend is usually super helpful” Marcia explained with a small smile.

“Come on, let’s get to the car” Comet said with a small laugh.

The road trip had been moving along well as they had been seemingly avoiding traffic as they started the ride towards San Francisco. Marcia was currently sitting on her phone idly as she sent out a text, Comet looked over to her and smiled slightly, he would be lying if he said he didn’t realize he had a few confusing feelings towards his relatively new friend. The only problem he seemed to be facing was that he had very little clue as to what these feelings were.

“Who’re you texting?” Comet asked, trying to make conversation.

“Nosy much?” Marcia playfully teased before giving an actual response “It’s just Jack, he’s wondering when we’ll be back” Marcia explained raising a question of her own “Hey dad, when will we be back?” 

“Around noon on Sunday” Rafael responded as the car continued to barrel down the highway. Marcia’s attention was directed back to Comet as she asked him a question.

“Hey, do you want to go to the beach on Sunday?” Marcia asked. Comet knew that it involved Jack, someone who he had a mixed opinion on which seemed to stem from the fact that Marcia currently had a crush on him. 

“Yeah, definitely” He responded, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say no to Marcia “I'm assuming we’ll meet Jack there?” 

“Yeah… that's ok right?” Marcia asked as she looked over for validation.

“Of course” Comet replied with a wholesome smile “Wait, why are we going to the beach if you have a cast on?” he asked, knowing that getting a cast sandy and wet probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Well, you don't need to go into the water to enjoy the beach” Marcia explained “and I’ll just wrap a bag around it to stop sand from getting in it” she added

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Comet replied, Marcia sent one last text before putting her phone in her pocket and turning to Comet again.

“Now we can focus on the trip. Are you excited?” Marcia asked as she moved a little closer to Comet.

“I’m super excited!” Comet replied with a blossoming smile “So this is just a normal city right? Like there's no weird stuff going on?” Comet asked, causing Marcia to smile.

“It's just a normal city” Marcia responded with a smile “It’s a cool city though” she added kindly. Comet returned the smile as their surroundings flew by them at sixty miles an hour. Marcia looked out the window and felt the relaxing comfort of the slight vibrations of the car, a comfort that took a toll on her mind as her eyes started to droop tiredly as she watched the hypnotic view of the outside world from her window. Her eyes closed as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, a familiar sight to the Diaz parents. Comet looked at her sleeping while leaning forward in the seatbelt as he too felt his eyes become tired with the relaxing motions of the car, and pretty soon he seemed to be drifting off to sleep as well. 

Marcia opened her eyes after what had seemingly been a restful sleep, although there was one thing that confused her, that one thing was how she was now laying  _ on top _ of something rather than  _ on _ something. Even though she didn’t fall asleep in this position, she wasn’t opposed to where she was, it was welcoming and definitely familiar. She finally moved from her resting place and looked up to see that there was a reason she was so familiar with what she was laying on top of, this was because when she looked up she found Comet asleep against the door of the car that was now stopped. His arms seemed to be wrapped around her, pulling their two bodies close together, she moved a little which in turn seemed to wake him up.

“I don't remember falling asleep like this” Marcia said as they both remained where they were.

“I just remember waking up with you leaning on me” Comet explained as he thought about the series of events, suddenly a flash came from the side of the car surprising both of them as they quickly looked over and saw Angie and Rafael smiling and giggling behind the window at their feet. Marcia quickly moved to her seat awkwardly as she felt a blush from on her face.

“So that explains how that happened” Marcia said awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“I guess so” Comet replied, matching her awkward tone, Marcia chose not to say anything else as she stepped out of the car and looked for her parents who were already appreciating the towering buildings beside them. Comet followed her out of the car and found them positioned in the middle of the city, one which Comet was excited to explore with his best friend. 

“So what do you think?” Marcia asked as she looked at Comet with a smile.

“Well these are definitely buildings” Comet replied with a small cocky smile on his face, Marcia rolled her eyes as she smiled a little. From there they got quickly checked in and ate dinner at Fisherman's Wharf, eventually leaving with the sun to set below the horizon. Comet found Marcia standing at the end of a pier overlooking the bay, he walked next to her and joined as they both overlooked the inky blackness of the ocean at night. 

“Hey... I hope I didn’t cross a line earlier in the car” Comet said as he looked over the water.

“What do you mean?” Marcia asked with a look of confusion forming on her face.

“I mean when… when we were-” Comet started as he was trying to find the word.

“Cuddling?” Marcia said with a laugh.

“uh… yeah” Comet replied as he looked away from Marcia’s face, trying to hide the embarrassed blush that formed on his face.

“Don't worry about it Comet” Marcia replied as a small smile formed on her face “I mean we’ve cuddled a few times, it’s completely platonic” she added before thinking for a moment “Speaking of which, why are you worried about it this time?”

“Oh, I just thought you were upset in the car” Comet lied through his teeth, the truth was that the new feelings he had towards Marcia made him feel different about their ‘Platonic’ cuddling. Marcia put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Don't worry, I doubt that I could ever  _ really  _ be mad at you” she said with a smile before looking back out to the water, she pointed towards a barely visible structure in the distance, one which had a light atop it that slowly rotated and made a small line of reflection on the water. “You see that out there?” She asked

“Yeah, it’s a lighthouse” Comet remarked as he looked out to the slow spinning light.

“It is, but more importantly it's the Alcatraz lighthouse” Marcia responded “which is where we are going tomorrow” she added as the two looked over the water. Comet turned his view to the girl as the slow beam of light lit up her face for a second, she noticed that he was looking at her and turned, making their gaze meet in the middle. In that single moment, Comet could fully read his new feelings, he realized that he didn’t want things between them to be platonic, he wanted them to be so much more. ‘Kiss her you idiot!’ his mind called out as he looked deeply in her eyes ‘show her how you feel!’ his mind shouted, blocking out all background noise. His mind was going over every possibility when a camera shutter broke Comet’s train of thought, it also allowing an opportunity to slip through his hands, Marcia turned to where the noise came from as Comet’s face slightly fell, he hesitantly turned and found Angie and Rafael smiling at a picture they just took. Marcia made her way to them with her crutches , the sound echoing throughout the surrounding area, she looked at the photo on the camera and smiled. “Hey Comet, come look at this” she called out, Comet obliged and walked over to where the group was huddled at the camera, he looked down and was pleasantly surprised. The picture was obviously of Marcia and him, but it seemed like a professional photo that would’ve taken at least forty tries to be that perfect. It showed him and Marcia looking at each other smiling, their silhouettes barely visible because of the light from the nearby lighthouse. Even though most of the picture was dark and black their faces were perfectly framed as they looked at eachother with smiles on their faces. 

“Wow” Comet whispered to himself as he looked at the picture, but he also cursed himself out for not taking a leap of faith.

**(I didn’t want to split this chapter up into two parts so you guys get a longer chapter)**

“So this was a prison?” Comet asked as he looked over the large grey building

“Yeah, it’s one of the most famous prisons in the world” Marcia responded as she hobbled over to him on crutches.

“So why is it famous?” Comet asked, looking over to his injured friend.

“Well, It’s one of the most notorious prisons ever” Marcia responded “And it was known to be pretty much inescapable”

“Wow” Comet said as he looked over the prison, his eyes caught the lighthouse as he thought about the night before. His smile slightly fell, but he quickly caught himself and shook off the thought ‘it’s better to have an amazing friend’ he thought to himself.

“You coming Comet?” Angie asked as they started to walk toward the main building

“Oh, yeah” he responded

The audio tour didn’t seem to take that long as it ended and judging by Comet’s phone it was already the early hours of the evening. As they stood and watched Alcatraz fall behind them Rafael and Angie had something to tell Comet and Marcia.

“Ok kids, we are going to trust that you are going to be able to get to the hotel by yourself safely” Angie said sternly

“Me and your mother are going to see some old friends!” Rafael told Marcia in his usually chipper tone.

“We trust that you two will be able to make it there safely, and once you’re there just make sure you don't wander off into the city, in fact stay in the hotel” Angie responded “You can order room service rent as many movies you want or whatever, but stay in the hotel” she added, both Comet and Marcia smiled excitedly with the chance to be independent at their young age. “Please don't make me regret this” Angie begged as the ferry stopped right on the pier.

“Don't worry mom, we won't” Marcia replied as her parents started to walk off the ferry “this time let's not run off to another dimension and get chased down by guards from a reformatory school for princes” Marcia whispered to Comet who slightly blushed in embarrassment.

“Good idea” he said as they walked off the ferry, Angie and Rafael now out of sight. The pair started walking towards the hotel as they wondered what they would do with their new found night of freedom, even if they had to stay in the hotel the entire night. The pair could see the hotel in sight, but there remained one problem.

“I don't know if i’m making it up this hill on crutches” Marcia remarked as she looked up at one of the iconic, and steep, San Francisco hills.

“Dont worry” Comet replied as he quickly picked her up, causing Marcia to yelp in surprise. She didn't protest as Comet walked up the hill with her in his arms, reaching the hotel quickly. The conjoining room they had was just how they had left it, their bags in the side of the room and the two beds messily made. Their parents thankfully decided that it would probably be better that Comet and Marcia had their own beds, even if it seemed they ended up in the same bed every once and awhile. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Marcia asked as she fell onto one of the beds.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Comet asked as he fell beside her.

“Yeah sure” Marcia replied before taking the remote and putting on a random movie with some famous actor. 

An hour or two had passed as Comet and Marcia idly sat and watched TV, they had ordered room service some time ago and now sat bored in the room as early evening turned into the night.

“So, did you enjoy the trip?” Marcia asked, trying to make pleasant conversation.

“Yeah I really did” Comet replied “I’m still sorry that you had to deal with a broken ankle the whole time though, and I’m sorry that I basically caused it”

“How many times do I have to tell you, It wasn’t your fault” Marcia responded as she looked at her blonde haired friend.

“It kind of was though” Comet said guiltily.

“What do you mean?” Marcia asked confused

“Tomara saw a picture on my phone that kind of caused the outburst which ended with you getting a broken ankle” Comet explained as he looked away embarrassed. 

“What picture did she see?” Marcia asked. Comet sighed and pulled out his phone, it seemed to only take a second for him to pull up a picture, a picture of him and Marcia cuddling from about a week ago. He hesitantly showed the picture to Marcia who smiled as she looked at it carefully. “That’s a good picture, I’m surprised my parents didn't send it to me” She replied as she smiled at the moment the picture had perfectly captured.

“So you’re not mad?” Comet asked

“Of course not!” Marcia said with a reassuring tone breaking through his voice “It’s still not your fault, Tomara acted badly and I reacted, none of which makes my broken ankle your fault” she added. Suddenly Comet remembered something he had read in the book of spells.

“Hey you trust me right?” 

Comet was holding out his wand with a slight sense of nervousness flowing through his veins as he prayed that this would work. Marcia was more than confused, but trusted Comet, that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous when Comet raised his wand and mumbled something sending a golden beam of light onto her ankle. Both of their nervous feelings fell as Marcia’s cast seemed to disappear slowly as her swollen ankle became the normal small and thin shape it usually was, the slight pain in her ankle seemed to disappear too as she felt the bones realign and heal. The golden light stopped leaving both Marcia and Comet excited, Marcia quickly stood up before asking a question.

“So you could have done that a week a ago?” Marcia asked

“Not really, I just kind of made something up and hoped it worked” Comet explained as he tried to remember what he had said previously “Actually I can't even remember what I said, so it’s probably a better idea to not question it” he added, Marcia smiled and quickly ran and hugged Comet.

“Thank you” She said happily as she hugged him tightly, making Comet’s cheek marks tingle, the only difference this time is he knew exactly what his feelings towards Marcia were.

**Ok, the next chapter is a beach day, I’m starting that right now so I'm going to keep this post chapter comment short. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comments are always welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Beach Day

**So lets hop right into a beach day, one where a new character is introduced. That character is Janna, same name, different gender. Other than that, lets hop straight into the chapter.**

Comet started to walk down the stairs in his simple beach attire, a tank top and a simple full red bathing suit, not sure what to think about their beach day with Jack especially since he didn’t know how Jack would play into his new found feelings towards Marcia, but she seemed excited and Comet knew, that if nothing more, he would try and enjoy the day with Marcia. 

“You ready Comet?” Marcia asked excitedly as she watched her friend jump off the last step, he was about to respond but ended up being at a loss of words as he slightly gawked at Marcia in her swimwear. She was wearing a red bikini that was barely covered by a thin white lace cover up, finally she had a (seemingly) stylish sun hat perched atop her head all of this left most of her tan skin and athletic figure exposed.

“Uh yeah” Comet replied, embarrassed that he could’ve been caught staring “Let’s go” He said as a heavy blush started to form on his face, a blush that seemingly went unnoticed to Marcia. They walked out of the house, making sure to grab a bag full of towels and other beach supplies as they did so. As they started making their walk towards the beach Marcia had a question form in her head.

“So are there beaches in Mewni?” Marcia asked 

“Yeah, but just like everything they can sometimes be a little different than Earth beaches” Comet explained

“How so?” Marcia asked, slightly confused.

“Well the underworld has lakes of lava, but for the most part the beaches to the other kingdoms are very similar, if not identical to the beaches here” Comet replied, but something about his response put a confused look on Marcia’s face.

“Lava lakes?” Marcia asked as they approached the beach

“Yeah, it's exactly what it sounds like, just a pit of lava” Comet explained as they walked onto the paved walkway where Marcia had previously broken her ankle, they walked down for a few steps until they saw a familiar blonde haired boy with a strand of teal shimmering the rays of the sun. He met them in the middle and Comet finally took his first good look at Jack Lynn Thomas, he was obviously around the same age and had a strand of dyed hair, but along with that the sides of his head were shaved and the remainder of his hair was perfectly quaffed to one side. The shaved sides of his head allowed for his ears and his multiple ear piercings to be visible, other than that he was wearing a green and white tank top and teal swim trunks.

“Hey Jack” Marcia said as the three came into close contact.

“Hey Marcia, hey Comet” Jack said cooly as he approached the two “I’m glad you two could come” He added 

“Well Comet’s never been to an Earth beach, so it was a necessary trip” Marcia explained as she gave Comet a smile.

“Well then, we gotta make this worth while” Jack responded with a smile “Let’s get in the water” The trio walked down onto the sand where Jack had already laid claim to a piece of the beach with his surfboard, once they reached their area of the beach Jack took his shirt off revealing a extraordinarily well toned body, especially for a fifteen year old teen. ‘How am I supposed to compete with that’ Comet thought to himself, while he wasn’t unfit by any means his body was untoned, leaving him looking less fit in comparison to Jack who seemed to be missing any sort of body fat. ‘I need to lose weight’ Comet thought, but he quickly shook off his resentful comment to himself and remembered that he should just focus on having fun today. He took off his own tank top revealing his own upper body, what he didn’t notice was that Marcia’s gaze seemed to linger on him for a second or two before she forced her eyes away.

Both Jack and Comet started to make their way over to the water while Marcia stayed back as she took off her cover up and sat in the sand. Comet noticed that she was missing and turned around.

“If I'm going in, so are you” Comet remarked as he looked at Marcia expectantly.

“Maybe later” Marcia responded with a smile

“Come on, If I have to go in so do you” Comet responded

“Then make me” She replied with a sly smile. Jack seemed to be confused and slightly jealous at their friendly and slightly flirtatious dynamic, this was only heightened as he watched Comet start to walk over towards Marcia. 

“Alright” Comet responded. He quickly grabbed her and held her bridal style like he had done numerous times in the last week.

“Comet no!” She said with a playful tone as he ran into ankle deep water, once they got into about knee depth water Comet looked at Marcia.

“You know what they say, there’s only one way to do things and that’s quickly with little hesitation” Comet remarked as he got ready.

“Don't you dare!” Marcia warned, Comet smiled a little before tossing her up in the air and letting her fall down into the cold Pacific Ocean. She quickly popped back up, standing up and looking at Comet.

“You’re dead” She said playfully as she splashed water at him, she quickly ran to Comet and tackled him downwards, putting both of them under the cold sheet of water. They both jumped up from the cold water quickly. “And no one says that” she added, referring to his earlier statement. Jack started to walk over towards the pair when suddenly a large wave crashed over all three of them, causing them all to be trampled by the powerful forces of the water. They all ended up being forced into ankle deep water.

“I forgot about that” Comet remarked as he coughed slightly

Comet was relaxing on the sand, absorbing the warm sun onto his relatively pale skin. He sat up slightly while opening his eyes, looking towards the water he found both Jack and Marcia on the surfboard, gently riding a small swell with smiles on their faces. A tinge of jealousy flowed through his system as he watched them, but he quickly shook off the feeling as he remembered that he was here to enjoy the day, not get jealous. He laid his head back down on the blanket, he was surprised when he felt Marcia walk over and sit next to him. 

“So, how does this compare to the beaches on Mewni?” Marcia asked as water dripped off of her body.

“It’s actually really similar” Comet replied with a smile, remembering the beaches of his home “I mean a few of the beaches have a different colored sand depending on the kingdom, but other than that it’s relatively similar” He explained

“Wait, so there can be a beach with blue sand?” Marcia asked intrigued by his previous statement.

“Well, I'm not sure about blue sand, but I do know of this little secluded beach that has this amazing pink sand” Comet responded “It’s softer than any sand I’ve ever felt” he added, seemingly slightly conflicted by what he would say next “I should bring you there sometime” He added as he turned and gave Marcia a small smile.

“I would really like that” Marcia responded, matching Comet’s smile. Suddenly a voice broke their small conversation.

“Marcia?!” A male voice asked, causing both Comet and Marcia to turn confused.

“Janna?” Marcia asked as she stood up and looked towards a black haired boy who was wearing a beanie, it also seemed as if the rest of his outfit was completely made up of olive tones. “I haven’t seen you since… well since the start of the month” Marcia remarked

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Principal Skeeves suspended me for the month after I tried to turn Miss Skulnick into a Tauntaun, and in response my parents took away my phone” Janna explained. Marcia nodded before she waved over the still sitting Comet, he quickly got up per her request and joined her.

“Janna, this is Comet” Marcia explained as she gestured to her blonde haired friend.

“Oh, so you’re the interdimensional prince that Marcia has a crush on?” Janna asked with a sly smile.

“Wait, what?” Comet asked as he fully registered the words Janna had just spoken. Marcia had a heavy blush on her face as she looked between her two friends, her blush only got larger as she looked at Comet and his shirtless body again. Janna looked at Marcia cockily before responding “I’m just joking around” Marcia let out an awkward laugh before responding.

“...Yeah, Just joking...” Marcia responded as she scratched the back of her neck “Why don't you tell Comet why you have a girls name?” Marcia snipped as she tried to change the conversation.

“I told you, it’s a multi-sex name!” Janna replied, slightly aggravated, causing Marcia to roll her eyes as she heard his response.

“I also want my house keys back!” Marcia said as she held out an expectant hand.

“Fine… You know an ‘I’m glad you didn’t get expelled’ would’ve been nice” Janna responded as he took a pair of keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Marcias hand. 

“We’ll see you at school” Marcia replied as she slightly tugged Comet away from Janna, aggravated at what Janna had said at the start of their conversation. 

“So apparently everyone knows i’m your friend who also happens to be an interdimensional prince?” Comet asked as Marcia pulled him back onto the beach “Your friend who you also apparently have a crush on?” he added, causing Marcia to turn and look at him fiercely.

“I do not” She said, shoving a finger into his bare chest.

“I think you're lying” Comet replied with a sly smile breaking out on his face. 

“I’m not!” Marcia cried out, trying to cover her tracks.

“I don't know if I believe you” Comet said as he started walking away, forgetting that Marcia still had his wrist in her grasp. She quickly gave it a tug, making him stumble back a little “Can I have my wrist back?” Comet asked 

“No” Marcia responded slyly

“And why not?” he asked

“Because” Marcia replied

“Because why?” Comet questioned

“Because” Was once again the only answer he got

“Alright, have it your way” He responded before quickly picking her up by her waist, having their skin make contact exchanging a warmth between the two “I guess we’re both getting wet again” He added as he stepped into the water. 

“Don't you dare throw me again” Marcia warned

“I wouldn’t dream of it” He replied as he walked until the water crept past his mid thigh, suddenly he fell backwards, making both of them fall into the icy blue water. Marcia quickly jumped up from the water, leaving her standing over a sitting Comet who was smiling and laughing slightly.

“Oh wow, very funny” Marcia said sarcastically

“I think it was” Comet replied as he stood up slightly, choosing to not tease her anymore about what Janna said, Jack walked up to the trio and smiled slightly, pretending to not have noticed the way Comet seemed to look at Marcia.

“So Comet, how was your first Earth beach day?” He asked. Comet looked from Jack back towards Marcia

“It was pretty great” He responded.

**So that was chapter 5, a pretty tame chapter and also a relatively short one. Either way next chapter we are going to meet a few foes which will make it a little bit more interesting than a friendly beach day.**


	6. Confusing Feelings

**Alright, I don't exactly have much to say about this chapter, so let's just hop right into chapter six.**

Marcia felt sweat fall off her face as her sweatshirt tank top seemed to cling to her undershirt with the same salty wetness of sweat. She stopped and breathed heavily for a moment as strands of her hair clung to her face. She caught her breath and walked back into her house while her whole body slightly ached from the intense run she had just forced herself to do. As she stepped into her house she noticed it seemed to be empty, an increasingly familiar sight as her parents got more comfortable going out on spontaneous date nights. She reached the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge before thinking about something, not necessarily something, but someone. That someone seemed to be Comet who breached into her mind. Marcia decided to take a second bottle of water and walk towards her friend's room, she didn’t bother to knock as she walked into his room. However this time she partially wished she had as she found him on a workout bench hoisting a barbell, with a few weights attached to each side. Normally this wouldn’t bother Marcia that much, but this time there seemed to be a big difference, the difference seemed to be that Comet was shirtless and was only wearing low cut workout shorts.

“Hey Marcia, just give me one second” He said as he lowered the bar to his chest again. Marcia watched intently as he pushed up the bar, making his pectoral muscles flex, she looked a bit lower at his core and noticed how it too seemed to flex slightly revealing well developed muscle below his skin. Even though he didn’t look extraordinarily muscular he did have a well developed body, one which Marcia found herself gawking at. He lowered and lifted the bar once more before racking it and sitting up with a smile as he found Marcia patiently sitting on his bed. She happily tossed the bottle of water to him with a smile “Oh, Thanks” He said as he placed it next to him, he looked back and noticed the condensation spread across her forehead and on her sweatshirt “Why are you sweating?” he asked, confused as to why someone could be sweating in the well air conditioned house.

“Oh, I was just running” She responded, however Comet seemed to be confused by the statement.

“In a sweatshirt?” He asked.

“...yeah…” She replied hesitantly.

“Why were you wearing a sweatshirt if it’s almost eighty degrees out?” Comet asked with confusion spread across his face. “Actually, why are you always wearing a sweatshirt?” he added

“Oh, you know… i'm cold” Marcia said, not confident in her own answer.

“You’re cold in eighty degee weather, yet your sweatshirt doesn’t have any sleeves” Comet questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Marcia sighed a little as she lowered her head down, not sure if she fully wanted to admit the reason why she always wore a sleeveless hoodie. Comet smiled and sat next to her “You know you can tell me” he added as he gave her a reassuring smile.

“I don't know” Marcia replied “I’m just kind of…” she added, not knowing if she was able to finish her statement.

“Self conscious?” Comet asked kindly, causing Marcia to nod slightly before speaking.

“Well, insecure” Marcia replied, slightly embarrassed.

“You don't need to be insecure” Comet replied softly, trying to be reassuring, however it ended up coming out awkward and slightly stiff as if he was telling her not to be insecure.

“Wow, you really suck at this” Marcia joked before she stood up and gave him a smile “I’m going to go take a shower” She added before walking out of comets room, causing him to sigh. He knew what it was like to be insecure and knew that he didn’t want that for Marcia.

A single monster pulled out a pair of binoculars and aimed them towards a window where he watched his blonde haired foe sit on the edge of his bed in deep thought. The monster examined the boy for a few moments, examining his face that seemed to be petrified in a look of contemplation. The monster put down the binoculars as a smile appeared on his face, quickly he pulled out a small device, a possible transmitter, and hit a button.

“Master, we found him!” The monster said excitedly “He is unguarded and not expecting an attack” he added with excitement spreading throughout his body.

“Wait there, we will attack together”

Marcia sighed as she stepped into her own room with a towel wrapped around her body, she sat idly at her bed before deciding that in all likelihood she would be spending the rest of her day in her pajamas. She put on a pair of oversized pajama bottoms and a tight fitting grey tank top before a small knock came from one side of her door, she quickly grabbed another identical red hoodie and put it on, Comet entered as she zipped up the hoodie only leaving a small portion of her undershirt visible.

“Hey” Comet said as he walked into the room.

“Hi...” Marcia responded as she sat down on her bed, Comet sat next to her and looked at her. ‘Stop that!’ she thought as she looked into his big and caring blue eyes ‘Stop looking at me with those eyes!’ her mind yelled. Comet gave her a small smile as he began to speak.

“Marcia-”

A group of three monsters started to walk out through a portal as they all seemed to be getting more and more excited at their newfangled opportunity. They all lined up and looked at the relatively mundane house that their sworn enemy resided in, suddenly one last figure popped out of the portal, a short rodent looking creature who seemed to be wearing an oversized royal jacket.

“It’s time my brothers and sisters” His heinous, but slightly childish, voice called out.

“-what are you insecure about?” Comet as kindly, looking Marcia in the eyes.

“It’s not that simple” Marcia replied as she stood up, tearing her gaze from Comet’s eyes

“Well why not?” Comet asked

“it’s not like I just have a list of things I’m insecure about” Marcia replied, getting slightly aggravated

“Just off the top of your head Marcia” he responded “Just talk to me” 

“It's just not that simple Comet!” Marcia quickly retorted “I don't just talk about this stuff, have you thought about if I even want to talk about this?!” she asked as anger crept out of her voice. Comet sighed a little and looked to the floor as if it would contain the answers he needed, he forced his view up towards Marcia before standing up and walking to her. 

“Listen to me Marcia” He said softly as he carefully approached the girl who looked like she wanted to cry “You are amazing” He said as he took a breath in “You are a beautiful, smart, funny and loving girl, a girl who has absolutely nothing to be insecure about” he said, looking deeply into her eyes “You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and you should be proud of how beautiful you are” he finished, looking at her with a small smile on his face. Marcia stood there shocked for a moment before carefully putting her hands on his cheeks “What are you doing?” Comet asked

“Just shut up” She pleaded as she started to lean in, he obliged and eventually caught on as he too started to lean in as well, putting his hands against her waist. They both stopped as their faces had less than two inches between them, their breath rubbed against each other's skin as they both were tempted with the idea of kissing one another. Comet decided to act quickly and started to lean in the rest of the way  ***CRASH*** . They both looked over towards the sound as their embrace ended before it could even fully start. They both looked over to see a group of four monsters, seemingly led by a four foot squirrel, standing in front of a large hole in the wall.

“How did you find me Sebastian?” Comet asked with slight surprise in his voice.

“Quite simply, we just monitored all the systems that your parents had previously visited until we found you” Sebastian explained “Also we read the news reports about a blonde haired boy fighting a devil girl” he added

“Either way, you need to leave before you get hurt” Comet warned with a slight bit of anger rolling through his voice.

“Give me the wand and no one gets hurt” Sebastian demanded “We’ll even leave your little girlfriend alone” 

“We’re not dating” Marcia was quick to interject 

“We’re not talking about you, we’re talking about Tomara” Sebastian responded, Comets face slightly dropped a little as he registered the words, but he didn’t have time to respond as Sebastian began to talk again “get the wand!” he ordered, the three monsters quickly began to march towards Comet who quickly pulled out his wand as it once again turned into a staff. He was too busy eyeing down the monsters that he didn’t notice Marcia charging at the leading monster, he only seemed to notice her as she jumped up and raised a fist as she approached the leading monster. She quickly swung her arm allowing her fist to connect with its face, sending it crashing to the side of the room with a yelp of pain. Comet looked at her slightly surprised.

“I know a few things” Marcia replied with a small smile. Comet returned the smile before responding.

“Let's do this the old fashioned way” Comet replied as he tucked his wand away in his waistband. He raised his fists and eyed down the monsters who were looking at Marcia in surprise.

“You said he was unprotected!” Sebastian said with a scared look on his face.

“I thought he was!” The monster said as he started to charge Comet, he swung a fist at the young blonde boy who quickly ducked under the large burly arm and returned a fist into the stomach of the large monster. Marcia turned and finally looked toward Comet and saw him fighting what looked like a bear with a unicorn horn, what she didn’t notice was the two headed red monster charging at her.

“Behind you Marcia!” Comet called out, causing her to finally see the monster. She acted quickly as the monster sloppily threw a fist at her that she easily avoided and quickly hit one of the heads. She looked at the other one in a confused daze for a few seconds before quickly hitting that one too sending it flying backwards towards Sebastian. Comet walked past the monster he had just subdued and met Marcia in front of Sebastian

“How about we just talk this out” Sebastian suggested. Marcia was unamused by the gesture, she quickly raised a fist and hit Sebastian's face, sending him flying backwards.

“That’s for putting a hole in my wall” She said as she watched Sebastian fly backwards and land somewhere in the neighbors yard, she turned around and found the monsters all standing up, but to her own surprise they walked past the pair and all three of them jumped out of the hole in the wall.

“Yeah, that’s always confused me too” Comet said as he watched the three monsters walk towards their fallen leader.

“Your wall is fixed” Comet said happily as he tucked away his wand and gestured to his handiwork.

“Thanks Comet” Marcia said as she once again sat on her bed. Comet sighed a little as his smile disappeared.

“Can we talk… about what happened earlier?” Comet asked as he sat next to her.

“Comet, let's just forget it happened” Marcia requested “well, what almost happened” she clarified. 

“But-” Comet started, but was quickly cut off by Marcia.

“Comet, it was just the emotions from all the amazing things you said” Marcia replied “You’re my best friend and I would never do something to hurt our friendship” she added before letting out a small breath “So can we please forget what almost happened?” Comet felt his heart drop a little, but decided to go along with it.

“Of course” Comet replied as he stood up, he forced a smile knowing that he didn’t want to reveal his upset attitude to Marcia “I'm kind of tired” Comet added “I'm gonna lay down” Marica nodded in response as she watched Comet leave. ‘You don't like him Marcia!’ she said in her head, she repeated the statement until she believed that her feelings towards Comet were those of a brother, not those of a love interest.

**So that’s chapter six, and after proof reading it I’m happy with how I wrote it. However I do realize that 2000 words isn't that much, so I’m going to increase it to around 4000 words. This does mean that my uploading rate will decrease exponentially. Other than that we will see the blood moon ball in one of the upcoming chapters, if not the next chapter.**


	7. St Olga's

**So, this chapter is going to be a slight filler chapter since I don't want to put blood moon ball in just yet, but that will be the next chapter. This time we’re going to Saint Olgas to break out Ponyhead, however Comet will invite an old friend. One last note this chapter will likely only be 2000 words, but i’m going to try and bump up blood moon ball and the more interesting chapters to 3000-4000 words.**

“Marcia! We have a big problem!” Comet said as he barged into her room. Marcia was clearly unamused as his loud outburst just woke her up from a deep sleep.

“Go away” She cried out as she turned and closed her eyes again, trying to recapture her exhaustion.

“Marcia!” Comet yelped out again, trying to wake her up. When she didn’t move from her resting place he flicked the lightswitch on the wall, illuminating the room with a blinding light. 

“Go away!” She yelled as she took one of her extra pillows and flung it towards Comet. 

“Come on Marcia wake up!” Comet begged. 

“Is she still not up?” an unidentified voice asked, except Marcia knew exactly who the voice belonged to. She sat up and looked at the doorway of her room.

“Why is Tomara in my house?” Marcia asked with a confused look on her face.

“Because she can help us” Comet replied, Marcia laid back down before responding.

“Yeah, now I'm definitely not doing whatever it is that you wanted me to do” she replied.

“Come on Marcia” Comet begged as he approached her bed “Just hear me out”

“No” she responded, still trying to fall back asleep. Comet knelt right beside her bed her bed “Go away” She said, feeling his presence next to her.

“Please” he begged in a soft and comforting tone.

“No” Marcia responded, “I’m tired” she added coldly. 

“Please Marcia... I really need your help… please” Comet begged. Marcia looked aggravated as she heard his last line, eventually she sighed and her face loosened.

“Fine” she said, a slight bitterness coming off of her voice. Marcia sat up and stared down Tomara “I better not break another ankle” She warned

“Marcia, I’m sorry about that” Tomara started “I overreacted” she finished, however Marcia looked extremely unconvinced by her sentiment. 

“What do I have to do?” Marcia asked, clearly unamused.

“This feels... weird” Marcia stated as she slipped the dress over her bare shoulder blades. She stepped away from the small room divider in a large and puffy royal gown, it was made up of different shades of pink and white. She stood there awkwardly for a second as Comet looked at her before giving her a small smile.

“You look really good” Comet replied, causing Marcia to smile and blush, but also causing Tomara to feel a tinge of jealousy.

“I still don't understand why you couldn’t have done this” Marcia asked as she looked towards Tomara

“Like I said, there aren't any demons in St Oglas right now” Tomara explained

“Aren’t we going to a boys school? Why am in a dress if we’re going to a boys school?” She asked, still not comfortable with the situation.

“Because St Olga’s allows for siblings to visit, and you look slightly similar to one of the princes that's in St Olga’s” Comet explained as he walked up to Marcia before he carefully started to tie the corset on Marcia’s dress, taking her slightly by surprise. She felt the dress slightly tighten around her waist before she spoke again.

“What's the plan?” Marcia asked.

Marcia walked up to a large and scary looking school where a sole guard stood among the large gate, seemingly the only way past the large twenty foot wall that surrounded the entire campus. 

“Halt” The guard called out “Name and reason for visit” he demanded as he stepped in front of Marcia.

“Princess Turdina, I’m here to visit my brother” Marcia responded, not exactly confident in her own answer. The few seconds it took for the guard to respond felt like an eternity as Marcia stood there nervously.

“Very well” the guard responded. He made a hand motion to one of the towers on one side of the gate, a hand motion which seemed to cause the gate to start to open with a long and loud squeak. Marcia started to walk forward before the guard quickly stopped her with an extended arm, he pulled out a large metal detector and started circling Marcia, much to her own discomfort. 

“Are the scissors going to be detected?” Tomara asked as she watched the scene through binoculars.

“I hope not” Comet replied, worried about the situation he had put his friend in, his fears were only slightly alleviated as he watched Marcia pass through that gate and into the main yard of the school. 

“So I thought dimensional scissors didn’t work in St Olga’s” Tomara stated as they both watched Marcia slowly make her way towards the main door of the school.

“They don't, that’s why she needs to disable the tramorfidian crystal” Comet explained as he watched her figure disappear into the school, he sighed and put down his pair of binoculars knowing that it would be awhile before Marcia would disable the crystal.

“Hey, can we talk?” Tomara asked with a slightly nervous look on her face.

“Of course” Comet responded “What do you want to talk about?” he asked

“I was just wondering why… Why did we break up?” Tomara asked as she forced her view away from Comet who sighed as he thought over the events that had ended their relationship.

“Well, your anger” Comet replied “I mean it wasn't entirely your anger, we also started to drift apart, but we drifted apart because of how angry you were” he explained “I mean it seemed like no matter what I did you were at my throat because I didn’t do better... do you remember that time I tried to surprise you with dinner?” Comet asked.

“Kind of” Tomara responded, knowing that she got angry that evening, but not knowing why she was.

“Well, I spent hours trying to make the perfect dinner for the two of us for when you were coming back from vacation. I spent the whole day trying to make everything perfect, when you came back I had everything ready for us, but you yelled and screamed at me because “you hate surprises”. I was devastated when you stormed out and I had to throw out all of the food, especially since I thought you were going to be so happy that I spent a whole day doing something for you” Comet explained, sadness creeping into his voice “After that it seemed like we were just growing apart, that no matter what I did you just seemed to become less and less interested in me and the same happened with my interest towards you, so I decided to end things earlier rather than later” he finished as his voice broke a few times due to the sad emotions flowing through his system. Tomara looked at him shocked for a few seconds before gathering a response.

“I’m- I’m sorry Comet, I was dealing with a lot then, and I know that's no excuse, but I’m sorry” Tomara replied with her own sad emotions flowing throughout her voice.

“I know, and it’s ok” Comet replied with a small smile “It’s in the past now” 

Marcia read the sign “Visitation” and quickly walked past it, not wanting to be spotted loitering around the school that had seemed to become more prison-like by the second. She got more aggravated as she walked down the seemingly endless lengths of hallways, it didn’t help that the only explanation Comet gave her was “you’ll know it when you see it”. She continued to jog down the hallways, trying to find the crystal that was preventing her from having a group in this breakout mission. She slowed her jog to a walk and then to a halt as she looked down one corridor, in it she saw a few guards protecting a large iron door. “I hope this is it” she said to herself as she started walking down the corridor.

“Do you think” Tomara started “Do you think you’ll be able to forgive me?” she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“I already have” Comet replied “You were in a bad place and reacted poorly, I cant hold that against you” he explained.

“Thank you Comet” Tomara said happily, but her happy demeanor faded as another question popped into her head “Are we… over?” she asked, taking Comet by surprise. 

“What are you doing here?!” One of the guards asked while Marcia approached the door at the end of the hallway.

“Oh, I just need to get past that door” Marcia explained.

“That’s not happening” A guard said with an authority brimmed voice.

“I really need to get past” Marcia replied as a small smile lined her face, the guards started to approach her with open hands, she reached into her pocket and

remembered something Comet had said “Just in case you run into trouble”. She quickly pulled out a small, yet heavy, cylindrical object. She swung her hand and it extended into a six foot staff made out of solid metal, she was immediately excited as she remembered she had done staff training a few years back in a martial arts class. While she was reminiscing on her martial arts days she didn’t see the three guards charging her, she acted quickly and swung the staff into the abdomen of one of the guards, making him gasp for air, then she swept his legs causing him to fall to the ground. The other two guards looked in shock and decided to attack together, they both bum rushed Marcia knowing that they had to subdue her, however she was quick and used the end of the spear to thrust into one of the guards knees, causing him to crumple down in pain. The other guard continued to run at her, but was unsuccessful as Marcia quickly slapped the spear against his head, hard enough that he fell limp on the ground in a state of unconsciousness. The other two guards started to get up, but it seemed like a stupid move as Marcia quickly acted by putting the staff under one of the guards arm and then proceeded to use the staff as leverage and slam his head into the hard wooden floor, leaving just the one with the bad knee left for Marcia to take care of. Knowing his weakness she once again aimed for the knee and swung at it, once it made contact the guard yelped in pain as he fell onto one foot. Marcia quickly jumped up and span before channeling all the momentum into the staff as it made contact with the guards head, leaving him unconscious with the rest of the guards. She caught her breath as she looked over the three slumped guards, deciding to quickly move towards the door which looked like a submarine hatch with the iconic circular handle. She used the staff as a breaker bar and quickly and efficiently opened the hatch, revealing the large, green tramorfidian crystal that was suspended in mid air. She smirked as she approached it, she raised her staff and stabbed the crystal, the staff entered through one side of the crystal, causing it to completely shatter while the green glow disappeared into nothingness.

The fact was Comet had spent countless nights now knowing whether or not he and Tomara were really over, and it only became a harder thing to think about when Marcia became intertwined in his feelings. He wasn’t sure how to respond, because the fact was, he had no idea. He didn’t know if him and Tomara were completely over or if his feelings towards Marcia were true hearted, so he decided to tell the truth. “I'm not sure if we’re over or not” he said as he looked deeply into Tomaras eyes, but as he said it he felt guilty, as if he had committed a mortal sin. Suddenly a portal opened, revealing Marcia staring in at their moment, Comet was quick to act and stood up, feeling guilty about the situation he had just been caught in, but there was no time to consider his decisions, especially since he needed to break out his friend. All three of them quickly ran into the school where numerous princes stared from their rooms in confusion as they saw a girl running through the halls followed closely by two others. There was no time to think though as Marcia hit a large lever on the hallway wall which unlocked and opened all the doors of the rooms.

“Where is Ponyhead?!” Marcia asked as she watched numerous princes flow out into the hallway “Has anyone seen a floating pony head that is obnoxiously rude!?” Marcia asked the princes that were steadily flowing out of the rooms. One stopped quickly and looked at Marcia

“A blueish green Ponyhead?” He asked

“Yes!” Comet said excitedly

“Follow me! We don't have much time” He said urgently as he proceeded to sprint down the hall, it didn’t take much time before he stopped at the furthest room down the hall where a simple wooden door stood. Comet was quick to open the door and found a disturbing sight, one where Ponyhead laid strapped to a board as multiple needles slowly started to descend towards him.

“Ponyhead?!” Comet asked as he quickly ran towards his strapped down friend.

“Thank god!” Ponyhead said with a sigh of relief “Get me outta here!” he begged, and he didn’t have to ask twice as Comet quickly unstrapped him and pulled him out of the way from the grotesque needles. “Man am I glad to see you” Ponyhead said with a sigh of relief. 

“What were they doing to you?” Comet asked with a fear trembled voice.

“Trust me, you don't want to know” Ponyhead replied. Both Tomara and Marcia seemed a tad impatient as the reunion took place.

“If it’s all the same to you two I think we should get out of here” Tomara requested nervously.

“Yeah, for once I agree with Tomara” Marcia replied.

“Come on buddy, let's get you out of here” Comet replied before thinking for a second “They’ll track all portals out of the school since the crystal is destroyed, we need to get out of the school!” he said in revelation. All four of them nodded as they ran out into the hallway, only to be met by a bunch of students on one side of them and a large number of guards on the other, and in front of them all was the headmaster.

“It’s time to give up on this rebellion” The headmaster spoke callously. “Return to your rooms and punishment will be minimal” he added, the students seemed to be scared, not sure how they would be able to defeat an army of guards even if they did outnumber them five to one. 

“It's not criminal to be an individual!” Marcia yelled, knowing that this reform school was purely trying to make these princes conform to their set rules. “It’s not criminal to be an individual!” she yelled again, eventually people started to catch on and got prepared to chant with her.

“It’s not criminal to be an individual!” Everyone screamed. The entire group charged which seemed to strike fear in the Headmasters face as Marcia quickly leapt and dropped kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards a few yards. The guards quickly became overwhelmed by the students and began a retreat.

“Nows our chance, let's get out of here!” Comet requested, but Ponyhead looked at him sympathetically.

“I need to stay” Ponyhead remarked sadly, Comet looked at him with confusion and worry “Comet, my parents will just send me back here, I practically started this whole mess… I need to finish it” he added

“Ponyhead, this is freedom we’re talking about, parties and good food” Comet replied “are you sure you want to give that up?” he asked

“I have the opportunity to be part of something bigger than myself, I need to do this” Ponyhead explained with a small smile “I’ll see you on the other side” Ponyhead said dramatically as he followed the parade of students, Comet watched his friend leave with a smile on his face.

“They grow up so fast” He said with a smile. “Now, I hate this place and want to leave” he said with a serious tone, Marcia and Tomara smiled as they all ran towards the entrance, due to the mob of students they got out of the school unnoticed. Marcia quickly opened a portal that they all hopped through with exhaustion climbing through their system. 

“Did we really just break someone out of a high security reform school for them to just decide to stay?” Tomara asked surprised

“That's the simplified version” Comet replied as he gave Tomara a smile. Marcia slightly yawned, she had been woken up in the middle of the night for this mission and was exhausted.

“Well I’m still exhausted from you two waking me up so early” Marcia explained “I'm going to go lay down” she added as she started walking up the stairs, much to Comets dismay. He had experienced some confusing feelings that day, especially when he told Tomara if he didn’t know if they were really over or not.

“I should get going too” Tomara said, quickly leaving in a plume of fire. This left Comet alone with his thoughts and feelings.

The Headmaster and a few guards ran past the gates of the school and continued running long after the students ended their chase. Eventually The Headmaster stopped and looked around the diminished guard base angrily.

“I want that girl to pay!” he yelled out

**So if this seems a bit rushed that's because it was, I really wanted to start Blood Moon Ball, but this chapter is necessary for the next story arc that's coming in the next few chapters. So, you can probably guess what’s going to happen at the Blood Moon Ball, but other than that comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
